


Kevätsipuleita ja musta neilikka

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Retrospective
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harryn ja Ginevran häiden jälkeen Theodore tietenkin kysyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevätsipuleita ja musta neilikka

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaistu vuonna 2014. Aloitettu aikaa sitten, huomio, ennen esimerkiksi Pottermore-tietoja Teddyn virallisesta nimestä (ei sillä että välttämättä olisin niitä noudattanut).

Harryn ja Ginevran häiden jälkeen Theodore tietenkin kysyi. Hän on nyt siinä iässä, ja minä olen pelännyt.

Mitä kertoa?

Ajattelen sitä aamuisin, kun vilkaisen peiliin enkä katso kuvaani silmiin. Peilissä harmaa noita-akka välttelee katsettani, pyöritän tukan sykerölle ja hiusneulat tahtovat livetä. 

Muriel Prewett sanoo, että minä olen nyt siinä iässä. 

Yhden kerran Sirius sanoi minua pelkuriksi. Hänen silmissään läikähti viha kun hän rutisti liinaa kuin lapsi. Kuuma hopea lipesi käsistäni, ja tee hulvahti pöydälle. Siriuksen toiseksi paras ystävä sanoi "anteeksi". 

Todennäköisesti hän liioitteli, sillä hän oli siinä iässä.

 

Tarina ei ollut ensimmäinen lajiaan. Kun ei tiedä näkeekö seuraavaa päivää, ei kysytä lauluja eikä lupauksia. Voi joko ottaa mitä on tarjolla tai istua alas odottamaan kuolemaa. Nymphadora sanoi tehneensä niin kuin minäkin olisin tehnyt ja tein, mutta hän ei ymmärrä eroa.

Heinäkuussa 1971 vietettiin minun ja Gerald J. Varnhamin kihlajaisia. Malkinilta oli tilattu kaapujani varten vihreä brokadi, jossa välkkyi nuoruus, neitseys ja elämä, ja talven aioin istua talossa kehräämässä itseeni ikiaikaisia hyveitä. Gerald J. Varnham oli kärsivällinen ja hyvä.

Varnhamia oli niin helppo huijata, että minun kävi melkein sääliksi.

 

Nymphadora toi hänet tänne maistraatista. Velholaki ei tunnusta hänenlajistensa aviosäätyä, ja todistajiksi oli haettu Lupinin vuokraemäntä sekä juutalainen kirjakauppias kulman takaa. Dora oli kai vaihtanut pukunsa Dumbledoren hautajaisten jälkeen mutta Lupin todennäköisesti ei, ja hänellä oli napinlävessä musta neilikka. Morsiuskimppua ei ollut, mutta vuokraemäntä oli antanut nipun makeita kevätsipuleita, koska hänellä sattui olemaan ne mukanaan, ja Dora oli pannut ne käsilaukkuunsa. Me onnittelimme, ja Remus pyysi anteeksi.

Panin veden tulelle ja otin hopeisen kannun, jonka äitini oli luvannut häälahjaksi minulle ja Gerald Varnhamille. Varastin sen, kun karkasin vihille Tedin kanssa. 

 

Yhden syksyn minä katselin sitä ruokasalin kaapin päällä, kun laskin päiviä, viikkoja ja kaljuunoita ja tiesin, että ennen pyhäinpäivää olisimme poissa. Olen sanonut kannulle monta kertaa: "Moralisointiin meillä ei ole varaa, mutta ainakaan Nymphadoran ei tarvinnut karata."

Päätin turvautua kuviin, vaikka Theodore oli nähnyt ne ennenkin.

"Mummu hakee albumin", minä sanoin.

Käänsin laatikon ylösalaisin ja laskin minuutteja. Sillä välin Theodore tietenkin pitkästyi ja ehti keksiä muuta. Hän on siinä iässä. 

Hän kaivoi hartaasti koppakuoriaista lattianraosta, ja minä päätin kertoa myöhemmin.


End file.
